


Not rape, personal pleasure

by SaveMeASeat



Category: Original Work, Reader - Fandom, non-con - Fandom, rape - Fandom, rape victim, raper, rapist, sex - Fandom, you - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaveMeASeat/pseuds/SaveMeASeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One moment your on a walk, the next you are in the back on a van chained to the wall. A man is in the front driving. You are in the middle of nowhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not rape, personal pleasure

Chains scratch you wrists as you flutter your eyes open, as you look around your in the back of a van, chained to the side of it. You stretch your neck to try and see who the driver is, but you do not know him. You look out the window near you to see an empty road, and nothing, but trees. "Well I'm glad your awake." The man says manically. You whimper at the sound of his voice. "We're almost there you just hold on." He states pulling into the driveway of an old warehouse. "We're here." He opens his door, and slides open the side door near you, and yanks you out, unlocking the chains. He picks you up slips through a little doorway near the entry. It was very dim, but you could see blood, bones, and a mattress. He shoves you down onto the mattress and ties you onto it. You are starting to get tingling through your veins. "Now you're gonna do everything I say." He says unbuckling his belt. He dropped his pants, and pulled off his briefs, exposing his dick. It was large, and had small scars on it. He ripped of his shirt and got on top of you. "Now for you." He says unbuttoning your blouse. You struggle for a moment before he grabs at your neck. "Stop moving." He says harshly tearing off your shirt. Then he unclips your bra, exposing your breasts. "Mmmm." He stares at them. He slowly unzips your skirt and pulls it off your legs, leaving only your underwear. He slides his hand down the front of your panties and feels your vagina. "Aw yeah." He comes out, then taking them off as well. "Now for the fun." He says opening your legs. You let out a shriek. "Aw, come on babe, this will be fun." He assures forcefully shoving his penis inside you. You moan loudly at the pain, and size of his penis. He lets out a groan as if releasing himself. He starts thrusting you hard, you can feel his penis moving. Harder, and harder each push, he let out a sweet moan. He starts to suck on your breasts as he pushes rougher. You start to cry begging him to stop. Then he lifts up your pelvis and starts squeezing your butt cheeks. "Oh sweet Jesus!" He exclaims. You start to feel something happening inside you. "Oh here comes the boner." He says. You moan as his penis enlarges. "Yeah!" He shouts thrusting so hard it felt like he was breaking something. You start sobbing as he bites on your nipples. After a long time of agony he comes out of you. "Let's see ass, or mouth?" He contemplates. "Mouth." He says. You close your mouth tightly hearing that. "No, no, no." He says as he pries your lips apart. He forces his dick in your mouth, it tastes like shit. "Lick it." He commands. You deny, already disgusted. "I said lick it!" He puts it in more threateningly. You slowly rub your tongue up against his flesh. "That's a good girl." He pets your head. "Now, I'm gonna put it in all the way, and your gonna suck on it." He says pushing it in all the way. Almost all the way down your throat you start to choke. "Aw, you feel this, yeah? Yeah?" He says watching you in pleasure. He gives a hardy laugh before pushing harder. About to lose consciousness you bite down on it dislodging it. "Oh, feisty." He says. "Well, I guess it's ass time." He says flipping you around, twisting your arms. You shout at the sudden pain of your limbs. "I haven't done anything yet." He says slowly wiggling it in. You grab the bra that is on the floor next to you, squeezing it. He starts pulling it in and out, before starting to push in, deeper and deeper. Soon he is just thrusting you. You feel so helpless as you cry. Then he starts making a more digging movement, cracking a bone. "There we go! The bone cruncher." He says. The harder he does it, the more it cracks. Pain overwhelms your body before you can do nothing, but lay there. Time later he finally stopped, leaving you soaked in blood. "I'll be back in a minute." He says walking away. Still on your stomach you cannot see where he is going. You here scratching noises approach you. "I'm back." He says flipping you around. In his hand he holds a knife. "Any last words?" He asks. You cry and say, "P-P-Please,-" Before he shoves the knife into your vagina. You freeze at the stab. He starts twisting, as blood gushes out. "It's a shame, you were a great woman." He says pushing it in harder. Slowly loosing your consciousness you start coughing up blood. He laughs. "Almost done." He says, pulling it out and then jabbing it back in harder than ever. "Now stay awake, there is one more thing I want you to feel." He commands, before flipping you back around and shoving it in your butt crack. No longer able to handle it you cough out one more ounce blood before dropping, dead.


End file.
